livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Player intro pack
''Note: We are in the process of expanding this into its own section.'' You are an adventurer, a professional explorer and trouble-shooter. You have made your way to a new unexplored land across the ocean from your homeland. Your reasons for coming here are your own. Perhaps you are here in search of wealth, fame, the glory of your god, or some darker reason. Whatever your reason the Governor of Whitmouth has provided you a licence to explore the interior of this new land, to bring order and peace for the colonists who will settle the land in your wake. The Town of Whitmouth Whitmouth is currently the first, last and only outpost of civilisation on this new continent. It is a frontier town full of adventurers (just like you) looking to explore the interior to bring back knowledge, wealth and daring tales of adventure. Wedged alongside the river delta of the White River (so named for its silvery glow, revealed in the light of the full moon) and nestled below the cliffs of salvation (named as they were the first land seen by the explorers who discovered this new land), the town of Whitmouth is your base of operations and contains several important land marks. The Wyvern’s Rest: The most well-known tavern and inn in Whitmouth, the Wyvern’s Rest is run by Hillgert Mandon, an ex-adventurer who lost his arm in battle with the wyvern whose head is now mounted over the fireplace. Many adventurers come to let off steam, spend their hard earned coin, and share tales of their adventures. It is also a place to seek out like-minded adventurers and tales and rumours of places to explore. Occasionally the Governor, or other resident of Whitmouth, will post an advertisement on the notice board for a specific job that needs doing. The Staging Post: Run by the dwarf Gagur Goldsmith, the Staging Post is a source of weapons, armour, and other adventuring gear sought by those who would explore the interior. Sometimes Gagur also purchases treasures recovered by those adventurers who return to Whitmouth. The Cartographers Guild: A wooden building just up from the docks, the Cartographers Guild is run by Drogo the Halfling. A retired adventurer, Drogo purchases maps of the interior from adventurers who return to Whitmouth. He copies these maps into a great map of the explored parts of the continent. This is freely available to adventurers who are planning their expeditions. The Cathedral of Mithras: Rising partially built from the centre of town this church, dedicated to the martially inclined God of Civilisation, is a source of healing and support for those who would risk their lives to pacify and bring civilisation’s touch to the interior. The Governor’s Manor: More of a small fortified keep then a manor, the Governors’ manor acts as seat of government, courthouse and even jail in Whitmouth. Situated atop the cliffs of salvation, the manor’s tower contains the ever burning signal fire that guides ships to safe harbour, and adventurers back to civilisation. The Harbour: A collection of wooden wharves jutting into the deep channel of the White River, this is where wood and furs are shipped back to the Empire, and where manufactured goods, colonists and new adventurers arrive. How this all works in real life... This game is organised a little different to a typical campaign and is a bit of an experiment. We think it is cool and hopefully will work. The idea is that the club develops a shared world, explored by numerous club members all at once and coordinated by several GMs. Every one of you will add to what is known about the new world, and be able to have a common shared source of stories (as we all know that gamers love to talk gaming stories). This is primarily a game about exploration and adventure, rather than scheming and politics. This is also somewhat of a player-driven game. While the GMs may occasionally drop an adventure in (via the Wyvern’s Head notice board (i.e. the Facebook page), or just show up at gaming and ask if anyone wants to play, in most cases it is up to you where you go and what you explore. Our hope is that you will pro-actively assemble a group via the Facebook page and/or mailing list to play on a particular night, petition a GM, and show up ready for an adventure. We expect that you will not be adventuring with the same group of characters (or players) every week (although there is nothing to stop that), but that you will end up building a community of adventurers that you can call on. To do this, you will need to share your knowledge with your fellow adventurers. In a real-world sense you do this by giving the maps of areas you have explored to the GM at the end of a session (i.e. selling them to the Cartographers Guild), writing up your adventures on the campaign’s Facebook page or on the mailing list, or even just when talking to your fellow club members (i.e. sharing stories in the Wyvern’s Head). Note that doing this is likely to earn you XP and in-game currency and reputation (which may give bonuses in certain situations). To try and keep some sort of order to this game, we as GMs have come up with a few ‘campaign specific rules’. If these don’t quite make sense at the moment, don’t worry your GM will answer any questions. Campaign Specific Rules The Passage of Time Each week of real time that passes is a season (i.e. spring, summer, autumn and winter) in the campaign world. As time passes, things will happen in the campaign world. New colonists may arrive from the homeland. A rival colony may be set up. The lizard folk that a group annoyed may sack an outlying village etc. In addition, each character can only go on one adventure per season. If you don’t play in a week, that season passes with you (presumably) in Whitmouth doing odd-jobs and making ends meet until the adventuring bug bites again. While we acknowledge that this is a little artificial, we need to make sure all characters stay in the same “time-space” so that groups can be assembled from any available players, and so we don’t run into ‘continuity errors’. In addition, if you want to play multiple times per week, there is nothing stopping you from having multiple characters. Between Adventures PCs can undertake one of the following activities between adventures: # Work odd jobs, gain 50 coin to spend around town (e.g. on replacing equipment, carousing at the Wyvern's Rest etc.). # Contribute to the community (e.g. building defences, setting up trade with other steadings etc.). Gain +1 xp due to your increased reputation. You will need to tell us what you are doing (via the Facebook page) to increase your reputation. # Work on character development. This may provide in-game justification to pick up moves from other classes, or alternative sources of income. Again, you will need to tell us what you are doing. Even if you do not go on an adventure during a season, you may still undertake one of the the activities above. Just to reiterate that if you wish to contribute to the community or work on character development, you must inform the GMs. If you just wish to collect coin, track this yourself. Gear & Magical Items During your adventures you will no doubt uncover treasures, find magical items, and buy new equipment from the Staging Post. That’s cool. You may keep this gear, sell it, or otherwise do what you want with it (although the GMs will be keeping track of any magical items that are found, and who has them). Please note that any gear that is lost is or used is used permanently. You will need to replace it from the general store (for basic gear) or by finding it. The Campaign Map To try and keep some semblance of order in the world, the GMs have a campaign map. The GMs will populate and update this map with new villages, dungeons, ruins etc. as the campaign goes on and things get explored. This will ensure what one GM tells you is in an area, is the same as what another GM tells you. There is also a player map which is what all characters in the campaign know about the continent. This map will be updated by the GMs but only when you provide us with your maps. If you want to keep the location of a partially explored ruin a secret, you can do so (but where’s the fun in that). Races and Classes The default position we have taken is that this is a standard ‘D&Desque’ world. It has dwarves, elves, halflings and humans as the default player character races. It has Bards, Clerics, Druids, Fighters, Paladins, Rangers, Thieves, and Wizards as the default classes. At the beginning of the campaign, to keep things simple, we suggest sticking with the standard race/class combinations from the Dungeon World rulebook. You do not need to read this rulebook and will create your character in your first session with help from your GM. All the information you need to play is on your character sheet.However, if you want to look at it refer http://book.dwgazetteer.com/ for a free, and legal, copy of the rules. Once you've played a little we may allow custom races and classes from 3rd party sources. This will need to done through discussion with your GM. Bonds One of the cool things about Dungeon World are the Bonds between characters. These bonds record the relationships between characters and can be used to aid or hinder other characters and to earn xp. The number of bonds is particular to each character class and helps reflect how good that class is at building relationships. The bard therefore has more than the wizard. Having said that, you will hopefully be interacting with a whole bunch of characters over the course of the campaign – how then, if you have a limited number of bonds based on your class, does this work? The answer is, fairly simply. Each character can have as many bonds with other characters in the campaign as they like. However, in any one session, they may only have a number of ‘active’ bonds (presumably with the other characters in the session) as there are on their character sheet. Other Ground Rules In addition to those more complicated rules above, here are two other ground rules. # The GMs have the last call on an issue. When GMs disagree, Phil (as “head GM”) will make a final call. # Please don’t spoil anyone else’s fun.